


Immaterial

by faithinthepoor



Category: Firefly, Serenity
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Serenity (the movie) drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaterial

I am what is left behind. I am more than a memory. I am unspoken words, unlived dreams, I am all the things that might have been. She refuses to let herself ask about any of that. She places a calloused hand over my mouth and wills me to be quiet. Not to be the girl. Not to be the ghost. I am strong and silent, a mirror of her. This is not about two people, this is only about movement and friction. I am nothing but an instrument but I don’t mind being a weapon if it’s for her.


End file.
